Altered Songs
by NeoPhisabella
Summary: A collection of Phineas And Ferb songs...well altered.I will try to update at least once a week.
1. Perry The Platypus Altered Theme Song

_**Perry The Platypus**_

_**(My Version)**_

He's a Semi-Aquatic Egg-Laying mammal of action

(Phineas And Ferb,Phineas And Ferb)

He's a furry little flatfoot with a Secret Agent's hat!

He's got more than just mad skills,hes got Santa's hat on his bill,

And whenever he's around you can hear his CD say:

Controversial of introspecspecspecspecspec

(Thats funny I don't remember you saying spec so many times)

Good luck Agent P...

Carl,why wont the Agent salute back?

* * *

Thanks for reading the first capter of Altered Songs.I know this ones a little weird,but I promise the next one will be better.

The next one will be ready in about 2 days.


	2. Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day Extended

_**Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day**_

_**(Extended upon the Extended Edition)**_

There's 104 days of Summer Vacation till School comes along just to end it

So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it

Like Maybe...

Building a rocket

Or fighting a mummy

Or climbing up the Eiffel tower

Discovering something that doesn't exist

Or giving a monkey a shower

Surfing Tidal waves

Creating Nano-bots

Or locating Frankenstein's brain

Finding a dodo bird

Painting a continent

Or driving our sister insane

This could possibly be the best day ever

And the forecast say that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better

So make every minute count,jump up,jump in and seize the day

And lets make that in every single possible way...

Today Is Gonna be A Great Day!

Crossing the tundra,

Building a Roller-coaster,

Skiing down a mountain of beans,

Devising a system for remembering every thing

Or synchronizing submarines

Racing Chariots

Taming Tiger Sharks

Constructing a portal to Mars

Building a Time Machine

Stretching a rubber tree

Or wailing away on guitars

And if that ain't enough

We got got a bunch of possible stuff

To do for the entire duration

Of Christmas Vacation

Like Maybe...

Turning or beds into Dual Toboggans

And sliding down a Ski Jump Tower

Building a snowman the size of Colossus

Or giving Yeti a shower

Staging a snowball fight

With giant Catapults

And snow-angels that really fly

Rocking a Christmas carol

Wrapping a present

Or just shoveling snow off the drive!

As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before Boredom and School comes along

So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!

* * *

_Well,Its done.A day later than promised,but I wasn't here you like it!_

_**Next One-**Expect it as a Christmas present for my viewers!**  
**_

_**Thanks-**I'd like to thank ratluck2 for reviewing my story._


	3. Starting That Thanking Santa Feeeling

Christmas morning,  
So much fun!  
Down the stairs the children run.

Someone has eaten the cookies,  
And look what's left under the tree.  
There's presents for you and for me.  
As far as the eye can see

What's on the rooftop? I wondered what that was  
Its reindeer flying  
Around the world  
Because Santa's coming  
I think we all should pause to say that we're grateful  
For everything he does!  
Thank you Santa Claus  
Thank you Santa Claus  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa

A song for all the things you do,  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you  
A song for all the things you do,  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you  
A song for all the things you do, (Joy to the world!)  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you (Reindeer flyin')  
A song for all the things you do, (Joy to the world)  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you (Reindeer flyin')

Cause it's that time of the year!  
So lend your ears and hear!

To grab some holly and mistletoe  
'Cause we're gonna go out tonight  
We're gonna bask in the electric glow  
Of a million little colored lights

We've got a lot to do, before the dawn  
So with a minimum of introspection  
I think you better put your mittens on  
Shake your jingle bell in my direction

Sometimes I feel like a big snowman  
That's fallen under a plow  
But tonight I'm on top of the world  
We're gonna bring it around somehow.

Christmas is startin' now!  
Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.  
That's right, Christmas is startin' now  
Oh yeah.

Christmas is startin' now.

Right now! Yeah!

I hope it's been a Good-year!  
So raise your hands and cheer  
Hold no fear  
For next year  
Cause we are here  
To sing a song  
Bout the joy of getting along!

Cause we're hangin' the star above our tree.  
And don't it look lovely?  
The lights and the tinsel sparkling for you!  
I've got that Christmas feeling.  
I'll take it everywhere I go  
And make that Christmas feeling grow!

So warm by the fireplace we glow  
All cozy and happy.  
I'll hang all the stockings in a row with you!  
I've got that Christmas feeling  
I'll take it everywhere I go  
And make that Christmas feeling grow.

It feels like Christmas (Christmas) Christmas (Christmas)  
C'mon I know you don't want to miss this!  
Let's make that Christmas feeling grow! Oh!  
Let's make that Christmas feeling grow!

* * *

_Yeah weird name I know,but I still hope you like it!_

_**Thanks-**I would like to thank privateismine for reviewing and Alv Si Theo FTW for having favorited my story._

**_Next One-_**_I;m gonna take some vacation time,so expect it around __Mid-February._**_  
_**


End file.
